Skrall Stars Reviews
Rate the Skrall Stars set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By Pros *A few new pieces: The sword and shoulder connectors are just recolored but the feet and Golden Armor collectable piece are new. *The fact that his head is so far forwards makes him appear hunched back and evil. There are also a few problems with this though. *The recolored sword is pretty cool. Cons *If the massive shoulder thing didn't work in 2009 why the Karzahkni did Bionicle use the same thing on a smaller set? *There's no new shield! Sure the old one would be a bit big but... come on... it would be nice! *'WHY IN THE BLAZES OF VULCANUS IS HE NOW AGORI SIZED!!!!' The Skrall have gone from being canister sets to Agori sized midgets! *The hunchback: It leaves the neck connector of the torso open, the back of the head sticks out oddly and gets stuck in the shoulders, the torso doesn't look good because of it and neither does the whole hunchback effect. This ultimately means that, not only has it made everything else look bad, its made the overall set look bad. Conclusion In conclusion, the Stars is ultimately a bit of disapointment because of their size and I think the Skrall is no exception. Maybe its the change in size, maybe the lack of new piece or perhaps the unexplained change of color. Maybe even a mixture of them all, but this, ultimately is not a set that I am proud of and I do not think it is the kind of set I would expect for one of the last ever bionicles. 4/10 This set is pathetic. I honestly feel I have wasted my money and don't think this is the creature from the pit of hell that we saw rising from the sands of Bara Magna last year. Review 2 By Pros *More black pieces on him looks cool. *Awesome black Kopaka Mata sword. The sword would be great for mocing. *Nice pieces for mocing. Cons *Migdet. The Skrall went from glatorian sized sets and a color scheme of red and black to agori sized sets that are green and black. *Shoulder blades and long helment\mask collide. Even the sword gets in the way while play. *No shield. *The ball joint that is used for ordinary small sets to connect there head pieces is wierd looking in this set. *His head is leaning away from his body. Conclusion There's more cons than pros. Though there are some pieces that would be good for mocing. Review 3 by:---[[User:Tuma55|'Tuma']][[User talk:Tuma55|'55']] (TBW Admin/Wiki Magna Bureaucrat/Skrall Team Wiki Bureaucrat/BRW Rollbacker ) 21:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Pros *Good weapon *New feet *Ok color scheme Cons *Could use more green *Bizare neck *Torso structure strange as well Conclusion Overall an average set that I give 6/10. Review 4 by bioniclezilla77 Pros *Skrall *New to old *Nice for MOCing *The only one that is not bad as a midget Cons *Do a different color scheme! *Kopaka Sword *He should of had a name like Nektann *Hunchback of baramagna, done *Neck looks sooooooo weird, stupid, constapated, *(^^**, %$#$#&, @$$, %&($#*&$)#, pathetic, and as bad as cliched as the Metru Nui movie Conclusion' Not bad, for a matoran 7/10 Ohh, god, that neck makes him the worst star. That's really low. 1/10 (sad) Category:2010 Sets